1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data connector, and particularly to a SATA Express connector having a power supplying line.
2. Related Art
During evolution of an information society, storage devices are always indispensable peripherals in a computer system, for example, a hard disk device, and a transmission interface of a hard disk has been changed from an early PATA transmission interface (Parallel Advanced Technology Attachment) into a currently mainstream SATA transmission interface (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment Interface), through the change into the SATA transmission interface, the transmission speed of data thereof will be significantly increased, and a data transmission line of the SATA is also much finer than that of the old PATA, which not only can simplify an installation procedure but also can effectively improve air circulation inside a computer mainframe, thereby increasing heat dissipation efficiency.
However, referring to a schematic diagram of use of a conventional SATA transmission interface, as shown in FIG. 1, the SATA transmission interface mainly includes a SATA data connector 12 and a SATA power connector 18. The SATA data connector 12 further includes a board-side connector 11 and a device-side connector 13, where the board-side connector 11 is fixedly disposed on a circuit board, a motherboard or a computer system 10, electrically connected to other circuit board components, the device-side connector 13 is disposed on one end of a SATA data cable 135, and the other end of the SATA data cable 135 can be electrically connected to a SATA external device 15, for example, a hard disk, a DVD ROM, a memory, a control device or other application elements. As the SATA data cable 135 does not provide a working power source for the external device 15, it is necessary to connect the external device 15 and a power supply 17 through the SATA power connector 18 and a SATA power cable 175, so as to provide a working current to be used by the external device 15.
Generally, the conventional SATA data connector 12 includes seven pins (S1 to S7): three GND pins and four data transmission pins, and the SATA power connector 18 includes fifteen connecting pins (P1 to P15).
The external power cable will not only form complexity of parts and increase the manufacturing cost, but also is not conductive to reducing the volume of power lines in the computer system and exporting working heat sources, and it is difficult to eliminate shortcomings of power line falling and improper system stop operation caused by high-frequency vibration use environments.
In addition, in order to pursue higher data transmission efficacy, the industry develops another SATA Express bus, and SATA Express includes a first connector and at least one second connector. The first connector is a four-pin connector including a Reserved pin, a PERST# pin, a CLKREQ#/DEVSLP pin, and an IFDet pin, and the second connector is a seven-pin connector including three GND pins and four data transmission pins.
Although the SATA Express connector is applicable to SATA transfer protocols or PCI Express (PCIe) transfer protocols to effectively increase the data transmission speed, it is still necessary for the SATA Express connector to connect to a power supply through a power connector and a power cable, which cannot alleviate the shortcomings formed by the external power.